The Romp
by stephensslut
Summary: Steve and his lover have a very steamy encounter.


"That dinner was great babe" Stephen said. "Thanks, it was not even that much of a bother to make, I'd be happy to do it again" I said. He poured each of us another glass of moscato and switched the song on his iPod. "Oh, I just love Oasis, this is one of my favorite songs by them" I said. "Wonderwall" came on and of course I had to sing along; "I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now" I sang with the tune. Stephen and I had been seeing each other for about two months now and we were getting serious. I had ended my affair with Bill and told Stephen all about it. He promised not to tell anybody and was not mad at all. He was so caring and understanding.

The iPod switched to Radiohead's "High and Dry" and Stephen came up behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder. He ushered me out of my seat and put his hands around my waist. Before I knew it, we were swaying and slow dancing to the music. Dancing with him was always great, some would think it was difficult because of his height, but that was the best part. When he held me against his tall frame made me feel safe and secure. "Please don't ever go" I whispered while I had my head pressed against his thin chest. "I won't" he replied. I looked up at him and that is when his soft lips met mine. Still swaying in his arms, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and met mine. Whenever I kissed him, I felt a sense of warmth flow over my entire body. It was almost like I was on fire and glowing.

We kissed our way into his bedroom and I threw myself on top of his lanky frame. I kissed my way down his neck while I was unbuttoning his blue oxford shirt. Button by button, I would move my lips down his neck inch by inch. By the time I had the whole thing undone, his bare chest was mine to do with what I wanted. I trailed my lips down his collar bone, to his chest, to one of his nipples, and finally to his navel. He shivered at me running my tongue across his pelvis. I slowly took off his belt and unbuttoned his dark, blue jeans. When I was going for the zipper, I was sure to grab his crotch and squeeze a little. I wanted to feel him swelling in my hand. I met his gaze and his face was in a haze of lust. I was wanting to drive him wild and was determined to do so.

When I got his jeans on the floor, I teased him through his boxers a little. I kissed the tip of his cock through the fabric and felt it twitch against my lips. Stephen wanted me to take him, but I didn't want to give into him just yet. I slipped his boxers off and his cock popped right out like it had been released from its prison. I took his balls in my hands and massaged them very lightly. He gave me a little moan and popped one of them into my mouth. He was starting to wiggle around, but I kept my hands on his thighs to try and control him a bit. I knew this was becoming painfully delicious, so I took him deep into my mouth on the first stroke. I love feeling his throbbing cock hit the back of my throat. Anyway that he could fill me up, I wanted it. He stood up and pushed me up against his wall. Stephen grabbed me by my hair and pushed my head down on his manhood. I just loved when he face fucked me, honestly I loved pleasuring him in anyway.

He was thrusting faster and faster and I was starting to gag a little. He said he loved the way it sounded, but didn't push it too much. I could just tell he liked seeing my mouth wrap around his dick and take every inch of it. I started to feel him twitch a little in my mouth and then he released his hot load into my mouth. He pumped just a few more times after he came and I was always sure to swallow all of it. I worshiped him. He laid me down on the carpeted floor and yanked my leggings straight off. I wasn't wearing any panties and Stephen was very pleased with this. He spread my legs wide open and lightly traced his tongue along my inner thighs. My breathing was already hitched and I wanted him to finger me. He took his glasses off and placed his head in between my legs and his tongue danced over my clit. I grinded into his mouth, wanting to feel the pressure from his tongue as much as possible. I ran my fingers through his blond mane and kept begging for me. "Finger me Steve!" I commanded. He obliged and took one of his long fingers and placed it inside of me. I started to lose it and he wrapped his hands around my thighs to keep me from going anywhere.

I was in a lust like bliss and was on the verge of coming. When he stuck another finger in and started pumping hard, that was what sent me over the edge. I was orgasming and yelling his name as loud as possible. He took his fingers out when I finished and placed them in my mouth. He wanted to watch me suck my own juices off his masculine fingers. I couldn't take it anymore; I took a condom out and put it on him myself. I threw him down against the bed and climbed on top of him once more. This time I ran my pussy over the tip of his cock a few time and took my hand and guided him inside of me. Once he was inside of my wet cunt, I started fucking him as hard as I could. I wanted him to tear me apart. He sat up a little and took one of my breasts into his mouth. His flicked his tongue over my nipple and bit down. I moaned into the air begging for more.

He flipped me on my back and was hovering over top of me. He thrusted himself inside of me and I was crying his name. "Stephe—"is about all I could get out. I was to the point of not being able to speak. I threw my hands behind my head and started to scratch at his headboard. He was pounding into me so hard that the headboard was actually hitting the wall and creating a little crack. I moved my fingernails from the headboard to his bare back. I dug my nails into his skin as he did so with his teeth on my neck. When he wrapped his hand around my neck is when I couldn't take it anymore. I was convulsing on his bed and screaming in ecstasy. He pinned me down by my wrists so I wouldn't fall off his bed. There was a few more strokes from him when he pulled out and ripped the condom off. He came all over my chest and I made sure to lick it up like a good girl.

After our little romp, we cuddled for a bit and I realized, he wasn't only a good lover, but a good boyfriend.


End file.
